The Wireless Emergency Alert (WEA) system is capable of providing messages indicative of a variety of types of alerts. Via the WEA system, mobile devices can receive messages pertaining to weather conditions, disasters, child abduction America's Missing: Broadcast Emergency Response (AMBER) alerts, and any alerts for imminent threats to life or property issued by authorized government entities, for example. Due to broadcast capabilities, bandwidth constraints, and limitations of mobile devices (e.g., limited number of characters displayable on the mobile device), the size of the WEA message may be limited, e.g., to 90 characters. Thus, the limitation placed upon the size of a WEA message can be problematic.